The interrelated objectives of this proposal are to determine if the embryo lung is more sensitive than the adult or newborn to toxic chemicals and to determine if certain pulmonary diseases begin with in utero injury by toxic chemicals. It is proposed to test representatives of five groups of chemicals known to affect the lung, many to which man is occupationally exposed, for effects on the developing mouse or rat lung in utero. Chemicals will be given intraperitoneally in pregnant dams and after proper doses are found, effects on organogenesis of the lung, vessels and other organs appraised by systematic morphological studies and measurements. Agents to be analyzed for effects include vinyl chloride, paraquat, copper deficiency (nutritional chelating agents and cadmium), bromobenzene and polychlorinated biphenyls and amphophilic drugs such as AY9944 and solvents. By studying litter mate animals at birth, at weaning, at puberty, at adult and old adult, both immediate and latent effects should be detected. Methods include gross anatomy, histology, electron microscopy and some biochemical probes. It is hoped that such studies will lead to early, more sensitive and more reliable ways to detect potential for lung injury and disease by chemicals.